Sono qui, mio caro fratellino
by Orange-y27
Summary: stroking tsuna's hair softly she said, "Sono qui, mio fratello piccolo dolce," and with that, tsuna broke into tears. contains 6927X. OC27 sisterly love. spin-off of madashes2ashes' flames & family IV. STORY ON HIATUS, MORE INFO ON LATEST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

Tsuna woke from a nudging sensation from where he'd been lying on hard land and someone poking him on the side. "Five more minutes," he grumbled. Then, confusion hit. Why is it where he's lying is hard? Didn't he make sure to get to bed before sleeping? And didn't he get assurance from everybody that they won't bother him while he's sleeping?

This time though realization is what hit Tsuna. He doesn't even need to open his eyes to know where he was. Tsuna was once again, in limbo. So as soon as he let his eyes flicker open, Tsuna asked immediately,"Mukuro, do you happen to know why I'm dead?"

Though what Tsuna saw was far from what he had expected. Sitting beside him was instead of the ever-present Mukuro, it was... a girl who looked to be in her 20's.

Tsuna blinked a number of times before finally acknowledging the person. The girl has long light blue hair that always seemed to follow the shape of her body. She has gray eyes that has lips to compensate for it's seemingly out of place dullness… and if you would not think too much of that fact, you could honestly say she's perfect.

What bothers Tsuna though was that he seemed to have taken a liking to the girl. Not because of her physical appearance but there was something inside him that seemed to be charmed to the girl. Simply, there was just this aura about her that seemed to be a mixture of things, nostalgia, caring and something; something... mysterious. It felt like he knew her but his intuition wasn't giving recognition either. She was simply.. there. Like she is something he really wanted and was just a couple of inches away but couldn't claim it because it doesn't feel right. Maybe it was the weird robes she was wearing? Nah. He might be getting old but he's not really in favor of old style. Maybe it was the 11-inch polished stick she was carrying in one hand? Nah. Since when had he taken a liking to sticks anyway?

Wait. A stick? What was she doing with a stick? And moreover, why did someone like her bother to wake him up anyway? She could've just gone her own way so why bother? After Tsuna had settled his mind from these bothering questions, he interrogated the stranger, "Excuse me, but do I know you?" Tsuna himself knew and felt that this was a stupid question to ask when a person had just been called "Mukuro." But instead of giving him an expression wondering if she'd just wasted her valuable time to someone stupid, she smiled; or was it a smirk? What surprised him though was the sad and apologetic look she gave him after that when the girl did nothing to upset him.

"Look, if you're going to say sorry for waking me up, you don't have to. You may go on your way," Tsuna said hurriedly in effort to ease the sad face of the stranger. Apparently, this wasn't needed because after that, she smiled so brightly it brought up memories of Kyoko when Tsuna was younger. It hurt. It hurts to remember the memories he had put walls up so that he won't break. It hurts to remember that Kyoko had been screaming at him for help and he haven't done anything about it but weep. It hurts to remember that Kyoko had sta—

"If you're gonna weep all day about what's passed, you just can't deny it, you're still a loser baka-tsuna," the girl suddenly spoke up. Tsuna froze. Did the girl just call him by his tag from long ago?

"Yes I did," came the unsuspected reply. Just what the hell is going on? Was Mukuro making fun of him again? "He's not. Actually, he's rejoicing because he thought you're already are dead and is guessing what path you'd take next. The fool. He's too happy to even check if you're even still here," she said bluntly.

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" Tsuna found himself blurting. The girl looked at him. The weird thing is, her face was all screwed up, as if trying hard not to laugh. What's wrong? he thought. "Well, I always find it hard to stifle a laugh whenever someone your kind calls me a mind-reader," she stated.

"Well if you're not, how come you know what's going on in my mind and what do you mean by my kind?" Tsuna asked, interested to know more.

"Whoa! Slow down, one at time please," she chuckled seeing the eager expression that was on Tsuna's face. "First things first. I'm NOT a mind reader. Second, I don't even have to read your mind to know what you're thinking, it's written all over your face, and just so you know, people's faces are very readable here in limbo. And third, of course I'm human too—but! If you compare my blood status to yours, I'm completely different. But different as I am, your ancestor, Primo raised me when no one else would and that's why I'm drawn to the mafia. Even though Vongola kills many, I understand the purpose, they do it to protect the family.. the entire family. Young and old. Weak and strong. Fresh meat and the professionals . They save who they can save. It's very touching."

"Primo..?" Tsuna repeated in suspicion as he slowly sat up to think better, "Who are you anyway? And what's this thing about my ancestors? Is there going to be another day of re—". The girl gave him a the-fuck-you-think-what's-the-hurry look doubled with an exasperated sigh, "Nice try on having things one at a time." Tsuna had the grace to blush, "Well, you can't blame me… it isn't everyday you end up in limbo and you get faced with something new…" he said slowly earning another laugh from the other, "and oh! You still haven't answered my question"

"All in time, Tsunayoshi… you'd know later on," the girl said with an amused gleam in her eye. But before he could ask how she knew her name, Tsuna's flame spiked up in warning that someone was coming over to them. And surely there was someone.

"Oya? My dear Tsunayoshi is already having his funeral and you're still holding him up, Neonina, you should know that Promethia is getting tired too," Mukuro scolded. The girl jumped in surprise. Then when she got over it she asked, "Fine, I know I'm holding him up. One question though Mu, how many days have passed? And who showed up?"

Mukuro bristled at the pet name but answered anyway, "A week. And lots of people showed up. And I believe I don't have to enumerate them."

"Aw fuck," Neonina smiled ironically. "Well, gotta go, and Tsunayoshi, can I count on you to go back to the remains of the estate and look for a safe somewhere near where the Vongola crypt had once been? No matter how much it hurts to remember, it's my only chance to go back so… please?" Mukuro looked at Neonina with a tilt of his head. "You mean, you're going back?"

"oh no, I'm not. You see, I was just planning on hanging out and some other shit…" Neonina said sarcastically while Mukuro rolled his eyes.

Then before Mukuro could say anything, she vanished into thin air. "She must've been a special part of you huh?"Tsuna mumbled feeling a little jealous. "Oya? Is our little Tsunayoshi-kun feeling really jealous?" Mukuro smirked. Tsuna blushed furiously as it hit the mark, "Hell no. I was just.. hmm.. curious…"

"Kufufu… actually, that girl is so much more of a headache than she actually seems. First time I saw her was she almost made the lake dwellers go deaf by screaming quite loudly when they were near, and I don't think that they would be too elated to go near her despite the fact that more than a century had passed and she had all they asked for"

But as Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, Mukuro held up a hand and told him, "You need to come back now, you can make the scene less messier if you go now instead of waking up facing the earth." Tsuna's mouth formed a perfect "O" in realization then told Mukuro, "I guess, thanks Mukuro. But I forgot how to go back," Mukuro looked at him then said, "I guess it can't be helped, rest well, my love,"

That was all tsuna remembered before he opened his eyes to see Autumn leaning down on him to kiss his forehead and catch her saying "I love you, Laz don't go" repeatedly with a teary-eyed expression.

Tsuna froze, so did Autumn. Tsuna froze because he never thought Autumn really had feelings for him. Autumn froze because Tsuna had just become a zombie. She would've knocked him out with her bag if he hadn't been quick enough to yelp and jump out of his coffin. "RESPECT THE DEAD WOULD YOU?" Tsuna roared, "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Tsuna could almost hear everybody's jaws drop. That's when he looked around and saw father Robert holding up holy water and everybody's jaws hit the floor. Haru, Autumn, his children, Gigi, Danny, Leo, Marty, his guardians, Matsu and everybody else with tears in their eyes (except Hibari who only let out a "wao" of surprisement)had their jaws glued to the floor. The one who broke the ice was Ryohei who shouted, "EXTREME, LITTLE BRO! How did you do that?"

"I knew you've been lazing in limbo all this time, I've been the one who suggested your mist guardian to tell you to get your ass moving and wake up before we fucking bury you alive," Xanxus growled from the crowd.

Tsuna blinked owlishly then looked at himself, "So you really are burying me huh? Since the crypt is gone already, I mean." Tsuna said as he shivered despite himself.

"LAZ!" someone shouted from the back of the chapel, "I thought you'd never come back! You almost gave papa Paolo a heart attack!" as Gigi came marching to the front with tears running down her face. "Your mascara is running," Tsuna commented. "It's waterproof," came the expected reply. "And what do you mean by my mascara? We have unfinished business here Papa! Do you think you can get away easily—"

"Gigi," Tsuna groaned as he put a hand on his forehead, "Can we do this some other day?" but Gigi looks like she just swallowed a bottle of nitric acid and was in no mood of listening to pleases, "DON'T YOU GIGI ME! It's time you show some concern to others! Do you have any idea how many times you died already?" she screeched.

"uhhh, over 20 times not including when Reborn kept hitting me with the dying will bullet and near death experiences?" Tsuna stated cautiously seeing the rage on Gigi's face. Unfortunately, what Tsuna should have done was shut up and just listen to hours of lecturing because answering her question proved to not even help one bit. But before Gigi could say anything more, Xanxus roared with laughter and was echoed by many who had gotten over their shock.

"Well, he was named Lazarus for a reason!"

"B-but he just woke from the dead. How can you laugh like that?" Gigi stuttered with a dumb-stricken look.

"Well, that's just how hard my little bro's will to live is," answered a blond man who Gigi recognized as the Cavallone boss, Dino. "Oh, and yeah. Papa, what took you so long in limbo?"

''What happened in limbo?'' Tsuna wondered. "Oh, SHIT!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I've got to go back to the Vongola estate!"

"What the fuck do you mean? That place had been shit since—" Xanxus objected. But Tsuna had cut him off by grabbing him in the arm and saying, "I expect we'll be back by two hours, at the least," Tsuna hurriedly said.

"How about me?" Hotaru asked. "You can't fly either," was the reply of his father. At this, Hotaru looked very confused, "Papa, what do you mean, I can't fly? There's SK, right?"

"SK is big. He'll be very noticeable,"

"But how about your flame? It's big too!"

"At least my X gloves are small. SK is already big and his flame is too,"

"How about Xanxus, then—"

"His guns are not as big as SK,"

"B-but—"

"Aargh! Fine! You could come,"

"How about Chin?"

"He can't fly,"

"He can ride with me on SK,"

"No,"

"Please?"

But that was the final straw as Tsuna's temper snapped. He began stomping out the door with a very amused Xanxus following him out the door together with Tsuna's defeated daughter that was glaring at her mentally laughing husband.

"Looks like thee will be having a hard time in thy's new life once again," commented Badru with a chuckle. "Right, Poe?"

But Poe could only shake his head in wonder.

NOTES: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AND SO IS THE STORY I HAD CONTINUED IT FROM. They are of Amano Akira's, Madashes2ashes' and Tsokato's idea (Neonina). From the original series of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!(akira-sensei's) to the fic of ashes-sensei and one of the reviews I saw on her plot.

P.S. if you haven't read either of them, I strongly suggest you to do so so that you may all understand what I writing. (IT'S VERY AWESOME!)

*ashes-sensei's work may be found on this website. simply search: author-madashes2ashes and it will appear. just scroll down to skip the bio and start with the first epic and not the fifth to avoid confusion which is:Flames and Family.

*amano-sensei's may be found in mangareader . net (take out spaces) and other sites

P.P.S. if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a review so that I may know what your insights are with my stories (I will continue to upload more if I have free time)


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

As soon as Tsuna and his party left and the whole room settle down. Everybody had left their own way— Of course after Tsuna's closest family which are the dragons, his guardians (except Hibari who claimed that it was just a waste of time seeing that Sawada is alive anyway but also came anyway), Martelli, Cavallone, Sawada, Tomaso, his children and the Duka family.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know how insecure you'll make little bro if he knows that you're celebrating this," Dino asked everyone.

"I'm sure to the EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei who dropped the pizza boxes he was carrying.

"Ha-hi! Be careful Sasagawa-san." scolded Haru as she helped the boxer pick up the fallen pizza.

"I'm sure Papa himself will be touched by this action deep inside no matter how much he will fuss over wasting money," Chin added.

"I'll make sure he enjoys this, it costs me an arm and leg to pay for the dishes. Whether he likes it or not," mumbled Autumn irritably. Charlie snorted which made Autumn swing her weighted purse on his head. Charlie retreated whimpering clutching the top of his head. If he hadn't dodged it in time, he wouldn't have escaped with only a bump on his head but also a crushed skull.

Hibari was lounging around feeding Hibird with bits of chips Danny was preparing on the table. While Warren and Houston are bringing in the largest cake in the bakery inside the Sawada manor; Daisuke and Keiji were having an arm fight on the table far away from Hibari so that they won't disturb him.

Dino couldn't help but smile at the scenario. Even his son, Luca, was grinning widely at Hayato and Takeshi on how they were bickering loudly over who gets to eat the last cake but what made Dino think that his son's face would soon crack under pressure at how they abruptly stopped when Hibari sent them a glare that warned that if they won't shut-up soon, he's going to bite them to death.

Yep, Tsuna would like this welcome back party no matter how much he tried not to.

"Hotaru, are we nearly there?" asked SK tiredly in his dragon form. However, it was not Hotaru who answered but Tsuna who was pointing down to some kind of a big piece of ashen land. "We're nearly there SK! Just hang in there."

"What's the big fucking deal anyway? People just tend to forget shit. Anyway, what if that asshole just messed up with you?" Xanxus called from above. Having explained Tsuna's own experiences in limbo along the way in; Tsuna's not surprised to hear Xanxus grumbling about it when he just grabbed his arm without explaining about the details of the trip.

"Promises are promises Xanxus. I just can't go back to being a 'no good Tsuna' who always thinks that promises are meant to be broken. And besides, my intuition should have warned me if the girl Neonina is just Mukuro messing with me or she's lying. And intuition says it's all true."

There was an awkward silence after that when finally, Hotaru spoke up from behind and said, "Whoa! Papa, I know about you being shot by Reborn many times and your files saying that you'd ran around nami-chuu with only your boxers on. But this? I don't know what to say..."

"Actually, there's more to it than that. There was this one time when your father was—"but SK was silenced by the deep glare his past owner gave him. Xanxus barked a laugh. "Forget. About. All. I. Had. Said."Tsuna warned. Once more, deep silence settled; to be once again broken as Tsuna shouted over his shoulder, "We're here! We need to lower our altitude now," It was a spectacular view if you were on the ground. As if there was a giant orange comet of different shades (due to Xanxus' flame of rage which was darker than Tsuna's and Hotaru's) came crashing all at once and had been extinguished after the streak of flame touched hard land.

"What a tough journey," panted SK who transformed into his adult form as he accepted the water jug from Hotaru who had just drank from it. "That's why I told Hotaru to stay there because I know it'd be tiring," admonished Tsuna from between short pants of breath. "So are we going now or what?" growled Xanxus who was growing impatient from the talk.

"Geez, I was only talking for a little while," said Tsuna. But Xanxus didn't hear the reply as he headed for the ruined gates of the burnt mansion using the boost of his guns but only this time, slower. Tsuna followed suit with his gloves. Hotaru looked at SK hopelessly while the salamander said, "I'm staying here, I'm just too tired to move right now," then took off with her umbrella that Leon had given her as a student of reborn. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at it while Hotaru explained, "It's the newest trick in the book, Papa. I'm still getting used to it so I used SK instead of this," pointing at the item.

They were still talking about it when then heard Xanxus yell overhead, "OI! TSUNA, IS THIS THE SHIT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR?" pointing a finger at something beside him. Excitement flooded through Tsuna's veins as he and Hotaru increased their flames to a certain degree that they were in the location Xanxus was standing on in no less than two seconds. The said safe's condition was very suspicious. Instead of being battered like the rest of the building, it was in perfect condition. Not a scratch, dirt, dent or even dust was visible as if it was just placed there the last second. The only thing that backs it up as Vongola property but not really prove it as one because enemies could always have an emblem of their opponents is the Vongola crest that was on the side of the safe. But as Tsuna moved to touch it, Xanxus grabbed his arm and kiss him on the lips.

It was so sudden that Tsuna broke off the kiss with a choke while Hotaru just looked faintly surprised. Not because of the pairing since it had been well known already for many years but the sudden action when Xanxus could do it all he wanted later. "What did you do that for? I thought my heart is going to stop!" exclaimed Tsuna while he looked at his lover with an exasperated look on his face. "It's your own fault, brat. Didn't I tell you not to die on me again?" Xanxus countered with a smirk, "And besides, do you think I won't get a thank you after finding your little safe?"

Tsuna couldn't believe it. It was a tense moment of wondering whether the safe was a trap and Xanxus still did what he wanted to do first! Oh well, thought Tsuna, that's just Xanxus for you. As he looked at his lover in the eyes with understanding. Even though Xanxus had managed to play it off as a bad boy; his intuition informed him of the truth, which is that he really had been worried for him that he may have left him again. And the kiss had not only been payback for finding the safe but also for hinting him how much he'd hurt to think that he lost Tsuna again and how much he'd missed him. As Tsuna focused on giving out his own feelings for Xanxus in a deep kiss, Hotaru had proceeded to checking the safe on her own totally unconcerned about what's happening since her own hyper-intuition isn't as strong as her father's.

They finally broke it off after Hotaru had finally spoken up, "Hmm.. Looks like it isn't much of a trap. Considering that it didn't blow off at a single touch, but we still need to be careful. It may have wires inside that would activate the bomb, if there is. So I suggest that we take this home for Gokudera to check out. But of course outside the manor, I just don't feel like seeing this tragedy again," chucking a thumb on the ground.

"I'll carry it. I do believe that I have to start a new training regime again," offered Tsuna as he raised the sleeves on his long-sleeved polo up to his elbows. But as he lifted the safe, something was very weird.

"Is it even possible that this may be a bomb? It feels kinda light," said a confused Tsuna as a worried Xanxus came over to check on him. "Are you sure? Here, let me try," but instead of grunting over the weight, Xanxus was now also confused. However, before he could complain about it, Hotaru had shouted, "Papa! What's happening to you? Your feet are disappearing!" But Tsuna had also returned the shout, "Hotaru! What's wrong with your feet? They're disappearing!" Xanxus concern now was that both— no, the three of them are disappearing. He hadn't ever heard of something like this happening before. Invisible men wearing invisible suits but visible by kids that were developed by Verde, yes, but this? It was unheard of! It was –

But before Xanxus has even finished the sentence, he was facing a puff of smoke. Thinking it was from the safe he was carrying, he dropped it immediately with a resounding thud as the smoke cleared up. All around him, shocked faces of people, in the Sawada estate, around him was an equally confounded Tsuna, Hotaru and SK. For a long time, they stared at each other. Finally, Naito who couldn't take it anymore said, "Just what the hell is going on?" to be echoed around the room due to the stillness it held.

One thing Hotaru is sure about; after that, chaos erupted.

After both parties had explained themselves, Papa Paolo cleared his throat then summarized, " So you say that when you were in limbo, you met this girl that told you to look for that safe," he said eyeing the said safe that was left untouched in the centre of the room, "Then when you picked that up, everybody just disappeared including SK," nodding in the salamanders direction who transformed once again into his dragon form ready to fight whenever the safe will explode "Then in our side of story, a puff of white smoke just appeared and next thing we knew, all of you were standing there together with that safe."

"The question is, what could be inside. When you referred to it as light, it could be a poisonous gas or—" Papa Paolo continued but was interrupted by Mukuro who had suddenly entered the room without anyone noticing, "Or opening it would be like opening a can of worms but in this case it will not only teach you not to open another can again but it will also give you lots of doors to many opportunities in life," he stated blandly.

Xanxus face darkened. But Tsuna was too busy looking at Mukuro and the safe to notice. Just as he made up his mind to do as his guardian and as a lover had said he walked over to the safe with trembling hands, just as he put a hand on top of the safe, Leo talked abruptly, "Laz! You can't possibly trust him!" pointing at Mukuro with an accusing finger who was now taking great joy at looking at Xanxus' continuing darkening face, "He shot you in the head when we first met!"

"I'm used to that, I used to be Reborn's favorite target when I'm still in middle school..." Tsuna trailed off realizing what he'd been saying while his guardians tried to remove the understanding looks on their faces. While the other attendants snorted on the drinks they were sipping and Reborn who had a small smile plastered on his face.

"It's the effect of your determination to get the safe. She herself had put the barrier around that thing to prevent others from getting her place. It's her brand of cunning you see, she believes that embarrassment can drive people a long way," Mukuro placidly said, "I reckon you had said something you hadn't intended to say a while ago while searching for the safe, right?"

But all Tsuna could say was, "Forget. All. About. It."


	3. chapter 3: Explanation

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

"It's the effect of your determination to get the safe. She herself had put the barrier around that thing to prevent others from getting her place. It's her brand of cunning you see, she believes that embarrassment can drive people a long way," Mukuro placidly said, "I reckon you had said something you hadn't intended to say a while ago while searching for the safe, right?"

But all Tsuna could say was, "Forget. All. About. It."

_Well? I'm getting fidgety over here the damn safe already!_Tsuna looked around. "Who said that?" he asked. He looked at Mukuro in question while the man pointed at the safe. Tsuna took it as a signal to open the "damn safe" already. Well, it's worth trying, he thought. I trust Mukuro all my life, the chain that connects us symbolizes that.

Now walking toward the safe with full confidence as everybody drew their breaths as one, he reached out to the lock of the safe, twiddling the combination that his intuition informed him of... and then all of the sudden as the last number was entered..._click._ Adrenaline rushed through Tsuna's veins as he took a defensive stance. Everybody watched intently, waiting to see what would happen. Even Xanxus forgot all about Mukuro so as to look at the safe. Hibari had also shown interest in what was inside the case by taking up Xanxus' place of glaring at Mukuro and showing a killing intent in his eyes for the mist guardian and occasionally glancing at Tsuna.

Just for a while, Tsuna doubted his actions. What if this is all a trap? What if the Mukuro here is someone's illusion to get him? Slowly, he felt his flame dissipating.

But what he saw inside was definitely not a bomb. His instincts didn't go nuts about an invisible gas either. All it held was an eleven-inch handsomely polished stick with ancient engravings on it. And beside it were loads of bottles with liquid in it each.

"Continue doubting and your flame will disappear entirely," said a voice. But as Tsuna turned around, what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out. There, standing in front of him with arms crossed was the girl with blue hair and gray eyes. Everybody's jaw dropped as they saw her. So! She was the one Tsuna was talking about.

Neonina, seeing the awestruck looks on their faces had a funny look on her face, Tsuna noticed. Wait, isn't that the kind of face she had put up when he asked whether she's a mind reader. But instead of controlling it like last time, she had burst out loud laughing.

Clearly, this annoyed Hibari due to the racket she was making, so steel tonfas loosely hung at his sides, he approached the newcomer. "Making a commotion with your laughter is against discipline," he remarked. At this, Neonina stopped abruptly then asked, "What? You're going to discipline me?" then resumed her laughter. Apparently, being ignored and laughed at wasn't in Hibari's dictionary so the result was a throbbing vein in his forehead and a tighter grip on his tonfas as he prepared to strike.

Tsuna could only suppress a groan. What is she planning baiting Hibari like that? Even though he could beat the skylark easily now, it still takes a lot of effort to do so.

Neonina can see and hear no doubt about that. She could see the vein pulsing on Hibari's forehead as he prepared to attack. She could hear the groan Tsuna let out. They all think that a young girl who had all looks is a million years too early to bait Hibari like that...

But they underestimated her strength. She just tutted to herself as she rolled on the floor to dodge Hibari's tonfa that was aimed to her head. Her laughter dying as she made a movement to stand up, she rushed up to the safe then took out her wand with the engravings on it.

Standing up, she ducked to dodge another blow on the head again. Hibari would have gotten her if she didn't twist her trunk and said, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

If everyone's jaws were dropped at her appearance, dropped some more when she goaded Hibari, mouth's wider when she dodged Hibari's blows, nobody can picture how their jaws hit the ground when Hibari's arms snapped to his sides then fell with a thud on the ground done by a complete stranger whose name is Neonina.

"H-hahi!" Haru said worriedly. "What happened to Kyoya?" As she rushed to her husband and looked him over. Neonina couldn't help but notice the tinge of nostalgia and hurt look that passed Tsuna's face. Sakura had rushed forward to check on Hibari. "His pulse rate is normal. He is not responding but he's not asleep either. Nobody can sleep with their eyes open!"

"He's fine. The spell will be removed by midnight. Just lay him down on a nice comfortable bed and by tomorrow, he'll probably chase my ass off," Neonina said. "Umm... just who are you miss ahh..." asked Poppet cautiously. "It's Neonina, just call me that," cut in Neonina.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong with him, Neonina, what do you call the state he's in?" asked Haru. Again, nobody but Neonina had seen the jealousy flash across Tsuna's face to be hidden as he pulled on his bangs with his left hand. But she pretended not to notice and answered Haru's question.

"Ah. I have him under the full body-bind curse. Just like being petrified. But in this case, he," jerking a thumb at Hibari who was currently being carried by Lambo to the couple's bedroom upstairs. "is aware of what's going on around him. He can hear us. See us. But not talk to us. Get it?"

"He'll be fine right?" Haru interrogated further. "Yes, he will," came the reply. "I-I'll go upstairs to tend to him. A-and if Mukuro-san trusts you... I guess there is nothing really wrong with you then. He has helped us many times already," this time, Tsuna glared at Mukuro which once again went by unnoticed except for Neonina and now, Mukuro, "and also, Tsuna... I'm happy you're alive." She added before dashing after Lambo to the room.

"You're going to have your ass grilled and handed over to wild beasts the moment Hibari snaps out of it," Reborn absently commented.

Deep silence ensued after that. To be broken by, Neonina who said seeing the faraway look that shock could give to a person marked on the past mafia boss' face, "Well... I guess the party can stop now. Tsunayoshi is looking tired and weary,"

And with a wave of her wand, the safe had vanished where it had been standing last. "I'm going to take you back to your room in the bakery, Tsuna," she informed. Tsuna still shocked, couldn't reply as she took him by the arm and as they turned with a swish of her cloak and a loud pop.

Nobody commented. Nobody even made a noise. Finally, nodding to each other, and saying to one another that there are things that are not yet discovered and best if just ignored and let be, they set off for their works and homes. The person who had taken up Iemitsu's place was carefully helping Nana and Timeteo on a car headed straight for home as Mukuro made a beeline for the bakery to be followed by Xanxus who's got nothing better to do.

Tsuna was very thunder-struck indeed. A while ago, he couldn't help but letting out some of his collected pent-up feelings even just for a flash. Good thing nobody noticed it. Except for the glare he sent Mukuro. He thinks that the man noticed it, because he had kept looking at him. Then, there it was, Haru, his moon— his PAST moon, he got a feeling of Hibari glaring at him for even thinking about that, anyway Haru, Haru had said that she was happy. To hear her say it, it was a relief because that meant that she doesn't hate him but... but saying that is like her saying that she doesn't seem to notice whether he dies over and over again because his will won't allow him to as if he had just went to someplace else.

This had hurt. As if saying that she doesn't care anymore. And there was her panic over Hibari when all she said to him was that she was happy. Even though Tsuna himself had already accepted the truth that they were nothing more and even less than what they call 'friends' he can't help but grimace over the fact that he can't love Haru anymore and to be distant with her so as not to break the relationship she had built for herself for years of hard work. And because of that, Tsuna felt guilty about feeling a small part of himself cheering madly when Neonina had put a curse on Hibari. He knew he shouldn't be happy for that, because after all, he IS his cloud guardian.

Realizing and sorting out his feelings and emotions helped a lot. It seemed that his burdens were eased even though he hadn't got what he wanted. Well, good thing that nobody noticed it because if someone did, it would be a total wreck to explain things and such—

But he was cut short by Neonina who sat him abruptly on his bed and said, "here, Tsuna rest well," but before she could force him to lie down, Tsuna asked, "Exactly who are you?" Neonina looked startled but answered anyway, "Of course, I should know you'd be asking this for a while now... well, to start off, you already know that my name is Neonina… and I'm a witch. In Giotto's time my parents were killed by an evil fuck who was steadily getting stronger as years pass. Muggles, non-magic folk, feels signs of dark and defensive magic among them but not see it. It was… not pleasant. The dark lord's mark is an ugly shit of some sort. Every time, this was set off into the sky by himself or one of his inner circle, it means that someone was killed just below where the mark has been seen. During the dark lord's reign, you can't pass a day without seeing the mark in the sky numerous times. Everybody who stood up to him ended up dead, young and old, muggles or wizards, anybody, they don't care who. And my parents couldn't take it anymore.

"They knew they don't stand a chance against that ugly fuck of a wizard that ever stepped the planet, so they searched and searched for something, anything that would be able to conquer the dark lord. And the fruit of their hard work? They found a very complex spell, it shows that it can overtake a world or defeat anybody no matter how strong he or she is in a snap. Well, problem solved right? But no, it wasn't. The spell requires the life of two souls who are determined. What choice do they have left? Everybody was suffering, and here, they had found a solution to it, who in their right minds would waste it? My parents were friends with the First. So entrusting me to him, they fought the evil sorcerer. Their deaths weren't in vain, the terror lifted; the dark lord's faithful supporters had succumbed. The others were released convincing the Ministry that they were under the Imperius curse and the others who doesn't have brains and weren't able to slip under the Ministry's fingers were locked up in Azkaban.

"And me? Stuck under the infliction of mafia. Primo took good care of me. He told me all about my parents. Them being different than the rest, their bravery and everything he knew about them. I knew that some of those were a little bit of more than what they really are, but I didn't care, I was grateful for being with a family. And as I had said, I don't mind that the Vongola kills many since they do it to protect the family. But in the case of the dark lord's reign, I was disgusted, they kill for fun. They kill many just so they can have fucking FUN.

"And so when I turned 11, a grown wizard showed up at the estate and explained to me what Giotto didn't know. After that, he gave me a letter from the Wizarding School that wishes to inform me that I had been accepted into their academy. Giotto supplied me money to convert into wizard money in an alley so that I can buy the essential supplies for a neophyte student like me. There, I learned thousands of fascinating things. I was so absorbed in it that I read all books concerning wizardry that comes my way. And with that, I became the top student

"Well, after I graduated, I received many job opportunities from the Ministry, but I ignored it all. I went to knockturn alley. But I had no choice; it's the only place to be seen in Britain that's devoted to dark arts. There, I learned the three forbidden and unforgivable curses. I learned spells that are totally gruesome. But I can bear it as long as I say to myself that I'm doing this so that I can aid Primo in executions. I thought that if they can die a painless death, Giotto's conscience won't be too bothered especially if we were to do it on a person whom he thought was his friend.

"Suddenly a thought occurred to me. Now that I'm strong enough and perhaps in possession of more spells than anyone could dream of. I abandoned the damned place. I was very happy to see sunshine again. To see smiles that are pure and not the smiles that are due to dark thoughts like the ones in the alley usually gave me. I put a disillusionment charm on myself and my broomstick so I wouldn't be seen in broad daylight as I fly toward the Vongola headquarters. But when I reached the headquarters, I had to do a double-take. _Was I seeing double?_There were two bosses in front of me.

"The only thing is that the few difference in height. I can't know what's going on if I don't ask so I took out my wand and did the counter-curse for disillusionment charms. He was quite startled when he saw me. But before I could ask anything, Giotto said, _'Ah, Neonina. Meet the Vongola heir, the second.'_Just then, I remembered that primo couldn't live forever and there will always be a replacement. I realized that knowing more spells than anybody in the world isn't enough if I was to serve generations to pass. So after a week of staying and getting to know more about new recruits especially Ricardo who like Xanxus easily blows a fuse in Italy, I set off to find the unbeatable wand, the elder wand. Actually, it was pretty hard to track it down, since its bloody trail had stopped somewhere near the middle ages. I had to duel many people who got in my way to get to the wand, there had been some close shaves from really powerful wizards. Its last owner died peacefully so the powers it held vanished into just an every normal wand. I have no use for a normal wand so instead; I copied its properties to produce a wand that shall never be beaten. After many epic projects, there it is, a wand like no other.

"But when I returned, I noticed that I haven't been able to keep up with time. I saw Ricardo, from the teenager he had once been, what I saw was a strong and sturdy man who was currently wearing the Vongola ring. And Giotto? Weakly lying on his bed. I was on the brim of tears when I saw him. When I had been power-hungry he had been fighting alone. I should have realized that being near him was enough and I need not be strong since his strength was sufficient enough to protect the family.

"I asked, '_what can I do to make up to you?'_ He replied, '_help the tenth in his life in the future. His ordeal will be the hardest job anyone will receive. Dismantling the family.'_ Those were his last words. So I did as I was told, I asked Ricardo to put my safe in the Vongola crypt together with my things. And I got one of the wands I had acquired when I was duelling from my robe and put numerous protective and offensive charms around it. Only the tenth himself or a person who would surely show the safe to the tenth will be able to see and touch it without getting hurt, but can't help but spill out some of their secrets. And after that, I disappeared. I had figured out that Ricardo can raise the family by himself well enough without my help. After that, I had seeked refuge in limbo where I had walked on for hundreds of years. Until finally, you were born. I had watched you everyday of your life. I had made a copy of your everyday life instead of just my memories. So I had known all your secrets, your behavior, your every move, your personality. I got scolded by Giotto many times for invading your privacy, but I pointed it out to him that the look on his face said that he was very interested in your everyday life too. So we got even.

"And now I'm free, I'm going to continue my mission. The reason I'm here from the start. To guide you, to make you happy and content. Your days as a mafia boss are over. You may not get everything you wanted in this state but at least, the things you wanted and got are the fruition of hard work. And I'm here to help you reach your goals and keep you happy... satisfied?

Tsuna can't help but notice Neonina's watery eyes when she had reached the part when the first had died. So he asked, "How do you feel about Giotto?" Neonina looked at him for a short while before replying, "I consider him as my father. He took good care of me, he considered me as if I'm one of his own I already told you that, and the rest is just... father-daughter relationship,"

"And before I forget, here," thrusting a small vial in Tsuna's hands that contained a pinkish liquid that she got from the pocket of her robes, "drink that. It will prevent giving you bad dreams. That will be my first step to help you be happy. A drop every night will do. And if ever you run out, just ask me for more."

"That will really help," Mukuro suddenly said. Neonina and Tsuna both jumped. "MUKURO! You don't have to startle us!"

"Well, the door was ajar..." Mukuro said playfully, "and why am I the one only to be scold? When Xanxus followed me without permission?"

"Xanxus what?" asked a very confused Tsuna. "Well, you should be glad I came. Because if I didn't know that you're not a traitor and you only want to make this brat happy, I would have torn you to shreds," growled Xanxus from behind Mukuro.

"Ahh... Xan-chan," Neonina said teasingly. Everyone chuckled. Xanxus' ears went red. "Xan-chan" was what Tsuna's split personality, Chibi, called him. Trying to save himself from shame, Xanxus glared. And he glared. And he glared some more. If looks could kill, all of them would have been in their deathbeds by now; Neonina made a mental note to use the first syllable of his name future and drop the honorific in the future to save herself from going back so early in limbo.

"Well, tuck in," Neonina said encouragingly nodding toward the direction of the vial. Tsuna smiled, opening the cork, he gulped a mere drop. At once, he felt drowsy. Mukuro, sensing his drowsiness, hurried forward to catch him in time as his eyes closed and carefully settled Tsuna down on the bed.

"Neonina... tell me the truth, what else were the effects of the potion?" Mukuro asked quietly. "WHAT?" roared Xanxus immediately grabbing the girl by her collar, "What did you do to him?"

Neonina glared at Mukuro's direction then sighed and then said, "Chill, Xan... idiot Mu just made a mistake of using a tone that made everyone think that I poisoned him. Anyway, it was merely a potion that will avoid nightmares in his nightly wanderings and an effect that will make him sleep... for a week."

"A WEEK? What for?" asked Xanxus rattling her collar. Neonina looked annoyed. She held his hands then began to forcefully remove them from her collars. "Oh, sorry didn't mean to," she said sarcastically as he hissed in pain while rubbing his wrists. "And by the way, the answer? Oy, you," she snapped at Mukuro who was plainly enjoying Xanxus' moment of pain, "You better listen too. I don't want to repeat myself when I already explained once. I did it because it's part of the plan. I've got things to clear out with the ENTIRE family for him then I've got to settle down and make a few contacts then buy some ingredients from the apothecary in diagon alley. I'm going to need a broom too. And also, I've got to buy some necessary things then finally look for a job in the muggle world, I'm going to need to restock my gold in Gringotts. I reckon I'll be spending a quarter of my savings stocked up there.

"Nobody asked what the fuck you were planning for your shitty life," Xanxus spat. But Neonina paid no mind and continued on.

"And the first thing that is on my to-do-list... family confrontation," Neonina said as she stood up and left the room. Curious, the two followed her out the door leaving Tsuna asleep behind.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation II

As soon as the other two had exited the house, Neonina told the others who work in Mavericks to come with her back to the estate. Ray, Tonno, Andy, Jim and the others followed curiously since they just got there and were asked to follow immediately afterwards. All of them only had the curious looks on their faces except Tonno who also had a look of doubt etched on his face. Neonina noticed this of course. But before he could she could say anything, Mukuro said,

"Don't worry, Sawada. Trust her,"

Tonno looked up from where he'd been staring on the floor, "And why? You know being in the mafia, you can't just trust somebody who appeared out of thin air and had a family member, and one of the strongest too, blasted off their feet with some new unexplainable force..." he trailed off.

"There are simply some things that are best kept quiet. Perhaps, I've already broken half of all of the laws in the wizarding world by telling and showing everybody that I'm a witch when our existence is supposed to be a secret. I've broken another half by studying and being involved in the dark arts. If I make more trouble, the magic secrecy charm that I had invented and placed upon myself will break and give me away. Not that I vow not to make trouble... but I'd just like to warn you to uhh... just... ARGH! Fine! I think you won't mind anyways. If you see or hear any signs of someone dressed funny, or look suspicious, tell it to me immediately. Those might be from the Ministry probably to take me to Azkaban,"

"The what?" asked Andy who was beside Mukuro. "Az- ka- ban. Azkaban. It's located under water, so no muggle can discover it. It's highly guarded by dementors; I reckon people go nuts there less than a week. Those who has strong wills and loads and LOADS of happiness and nearly no grief buried in their hearts, lasts about a month. Those who had done something extremely awful, like... like me." She said gulping, "doesn't even last a minute. The Ministry gives full permission to administer the kiss on us."

"K-kiss?" Jim asked curiously. Neonina had a nauseated look etched on her face. So Mukuro took that as a cue to explain himself, "In their world, just talking about dementors sends chills through even the toughest guy out there's spine. Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this planet. Their long rattling breaths, their long scabbed hands, their rotten looking skin, their long tattered billowy cloaks. Go to near and you might as well wished for Sasagawa to land his punch on you. Well, for those whose got real miserable memories that lapped the happy ones. And the others are shaking uncontrollably, pale faces, feeling as if you'd just been doused in a bucketful of ice, and think as if you'd never be happy again. Of course, us, normal people like us, don't see us. Though all we notice is that it gets mysteriously foggy around. And as for the kiss, its worse than being death. They... they... they suck human's souls out. You can't talk, you can't think, you don't have a mind, you're just, an empty shell that is required to live until someone decides to destroy your shell."

Neonina looked very nauseated indeed. Then Xanxus growled in a confused tone, "Hey, how come this come ass knows things about your world?" Neonina sighed, then spoke in response, "No doubt he does. That person snoops in together with me and Giotto when I watch Tsuna's life. At first, I was really irritated that I was thinking of making him lose all the bones on his right arm that was until he told me about Havik disappearing into the depths of the lake and his guess that Havik is reincarnated as the Vongola Decimo. Obviously, Giotto didn't agree at first but I guess it's my curiosity got the better of me and I tracked down the path Havik went through by persuading the lake dwellers with a copy of my memories as I studied the dark arts. Well, that had been enough motivation and I proved that yes, he really is the descendant of Havik. Well, Giotto did grumble a bit about it. But after a while he shrugged it off then went back to watching Tsuna and Iemitsu fish by a lake. One does have to do something other than watch Decimo the whole time though, so we exchanged stories about life. I learned Mukuro's loathing of the path of humans. And I filled him with the description of the other world.

A phrase said a while ago caught Tonno aback delayed. "Wait a minute, 'Those who had done something extremely awful, like you' what did you do to land a cell in Azkaban?"

Neonina's slightly nauseated face had immediately been replaced by one that had a look of contorted anger and disgust. "You want to know why? I'll tell you why. I killed the undersecretary of the minister in broad daylight, in a street inhabited by muggles. Making a large crater on the middle of the road."

"That simple?" mocked Xanxus. "you could have just simply killed people who witnessed it."

"It ain't that easy Xanxus. Even though I can kill anyone without too much mess, I daresay, a SINGLE mess, it still pokes my soul as a human. How much a person can call me a heartless coldblooded monstrous vermin, I'm still human. And I'm not born to be a sole hitman. Geh, it was only a strong stomach and a blind eye that made me pass through all of it."

Xanxus, Mukuro and Tonno all looked at her with understanding. They all know how it feels like to kill, they were once the most feared after all, but it didn't mean that they enjoyed doing it.

"Uh— guys, were here..." mumbled Ray incoherently. Even though Tsuna's employees know them for what they are and sometimes got invited to parties joined with mafiosos from different famiglias, the thought of them doing it, sometimes got too much to handle and just back out. They're still civilians to their souls after all.

The four's head snapped up almost immediately, reacting to instincts since they were oblivious to the fact that they were walking amidst the presence of others.

"Well... might as well go in huh?" Neonina said as she kind of half floated and half skipped toward the mansion.

Xanxus smirked, "I thought she was smart, trash? Perhaps she forgot that a mafia family's HQ isn't just a neighbor you can burst through to borrow a cup of sugar." But Mukuro just moved towards the direction of the household, "a person can't underestimate her ability like a certain hothead behind me.."

"What did you say SCUM?" Xanxus roared as he set off for a run to Mukuro. "Kufufufu... I am right to refer to you as a hothead after all."

Tonno grabbed Ray's arm then set off for a sprint to catch up with the others. Andy and Jim followed.

No sooner had they catched up, they would have bumped onto Ray's back had they not been quick enough skid into a halt.

"I suppose it'd be fine to do it here," said Neonina conversationally. "Didn't I tell you not to underestimate her?" Mukuro said. Xanxus snorted. "and what am I supposed to notice, trash?"

But Neonina never stirred. In fact she had a look of hesitancy on her now pallid face.

"Just asked yourself now how to get in huh?" Xanxus sneered. Neonina looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Look, I'm not THAT stupid. Even though I got a rating of _Troll_ in my Divination O.W.L... Of course I would have thought of a way on how to get in without banging up the whole house. But.." she thought for a moment "it is worth a try..."

"Come," she called to them "hold each other's hands, and make sure to hold on TIGHT." she added with emphasis on the tight word with a ghost of a smirk etched on her face as if challenging anyone to dare not to do as said.

"Fuck no," Xanxus interjected at once. "I'd rather barge in—" but whatever he was going to say was cut off by... himself?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Xanxus exclaimed. The reason for that was plainly seen. Neonina had been leaning forward Xanxus' face... way too close. Just as about Xanxus was going to hit her, she leaned back with a satisfied smirk.

"Kehehehe. Ha! Ricardo lose."

"eh?" asked a confused Tonno.

"Keh. We made a bet on whose face is funnier if they curse. He bet on Xanxus, and just now, I just cleared that HIS face is funnier. I mean, when he blows a fuse; he almost forms a unibrow."

"A what?" Tonno asked while trying hard not to laugh himself.

"Well, if you're really against holding hands, I guess I'll just have to make you portkey." She mumbled then smirked, "just don't blame me on the forthcoming unexpected feeling of your navel being hooked up."

Xanxus looked as though he wanted to take it back but pride settled in, "Che, I can deal with something so sissy."

Neonina raised an eyebrow at this but afterwards just shrugged then asked Jim if he has a gum wrapper.

"Look, I don't know what's this for but I guess nothing can hurt," Jim said as he handed the wrapper to Neonina.

It was Andy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's that for?"

"Well, someone asked for a portkey so I'm making one"

"With that?"

But whatever Neonina's answer was, Andy never got it. There was a blinding flash a bright blue light. Later they soon figured out that the light was coming from the wrapper.

"Woah, that's amazing," Ray found murmured. "here," Neonina said thrusting the object in Xanxus' calloused hand.

"And what the fuck is this going to do?" Xanxus asked. "you'll see." Neonina smirked.

"You bitch, if this is anything dangerous—" the rest of Xanxus' words was drowned as the wrapper glowed brighter than ever and disappeared together with the Varia leader.

"Come," Neonina repeated as she held out her arms again.

"Kufufufufufu, though you had put on a nice little show for us today, I still don't feel like holding hands with an old lady," and with that, Mukuro disappeared as easily as mist.

There was a very visible vein throbbing in Neonina's forehead as her eye began twitching irritably. With this, she didn't look remotely beautiful anymore. Tonno thought he glimpsed a curious flash of red in her eyes for a while.

"Ah, well. He never was young himself anyway," Neonina said. After a while, she had settled down her anger and back to her usual beautiful self with a smile at her own retort.

And with that said, she turned around in place, her long beautiful hair and cloak billowing behind her as she dragged others with her into the airless darkness.

Aaah. finally, sem break! look, guys, i'm really sorry for the short chapter and how it took so long to update. i just don't feel like writing anymore, it's late in the night and.. aaah.. sorry for the yawn, continuing.. ah..aah.. aaaah.. damn. so anyhow, i'm going to bed. ja-ne.

*returns abruptly with red eyes*

DON'T FORGET TO R&R!


	5. Tonno's POV

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

Tonno has experienced many kinds of sufferings. Like being in physical pain; it had been that time when he had accidentally destroyed CEDEF headquarters. There was another occasion when they had captured the vampire Bradley, he had put up a really messy fight; but in the end they had still captured him and sent the cleanup crew to fix the mess. Tonno only came because he heard from Basil that there was this person in the ranks of Vongola called Bradley that had been his Father's friend when he attended the University and thought that it is nice to see the man who had claimed the trust of his Papa in a short time compared to his own subordinates who stayed by him in a long time. And most times that had happened to him was when he loses control of his Flames resulting to him being engulfed by it.

But THIS. This, was indescribable. It was pain beyond pain. Well, not really; but it DAMN hurts. The thing he remembers before being dragged along was:

"_Come," Neonina repeated as she held out her arms again._

"_Kufufufufufu, though you had put on a nice little show for us today, I still don't feel like holding hands with an old lady," and with that, Mukuro disappeared as easily as mist._

_There was a very visible vein throbbing in Neonina's forehead as her eye began twitching irritably. With this, she didn't look remotely beautiful anymore. Tonno thought he glimpsed a curious flash of red in her eyes for a while._

"_Ah, well. He never was young himself anyway," Neonina said. After a while, she had settled down her anger and back to her usual beautiful self with a smile at her own retort._

_And with that said, she turned around in place, her long hair and cloak billowing behind her as she dragged Tonno with her into the airless darkness._

Damn that woman. Tonno knew that he shouldn't have trusted her. But something, something keeps bothering his train of thought whenever he doubted the woman. _What if she IS telling the truth?_ And there's Mukuro who is so familiar with Neonina is also an undeniable evidence. Though the man is beyond irritating, he is supposed to be the one who loves Papa. So it doesn't make sense if he is willing to let someone who plots the destruction of the retired mafia boss. And it's impossible that some common mafioso could have locked up the real Mukuro somewhere and made up an illusion of his double without anyone noticing; because evidently, Mukuro isn't your average guy.

But with this overwhelming evidence, why is Tonno even struggling to find an excuse to sue this girl? Obvious, for them anyway. The moment Neonina had turned, he was suddenly welcomed by instant darkness. He got the sudden feeling of every part of his body being pressed as if it wanted that his body parts go back to his body. His chest was being gripped by a tight band that made him expel all the air out of his lungs and made it impossible for him to withdraw air either. His eyeballs were being pressed back into his skull and eardrums were being pushed deeper into his head. And as soon as it had started, the torturing stopped.

Tonno took a sharp intake of breath followed by the others. But before he could even breath, he saw Neonina being throttled like a rag by Xanxus.

"You bitch. You didn't even warn me of THAT," Xanxus growled unhappily. " I DID warn you. You faced worse, ne?" Neonina smirked.

Xanxus was pissed as he let her go on the ground. "Che. What a hot head..." Neonina mused. She was about to say more but decided against it seeing the infamous bulge on his forehead.

"What the. HELL is that power trip all about?" Tonno said, eyes bulging not yet able to recover.

But someone else had spoken— unexpectedly, "yes, and I would like to know that too, Miss _serpente sotto mentite spoglie_."

Guys, i'm extremely sorry for giving you an extremely short chapter. But I think it'll be nice to end it here for one chapter for suspense on who that person is. And besides, I think you guys might like a short chapter for once. I've been second guessing that you'd like to read a chapter short instead of those long ones that you keep checking the scroll bar on the side thinking when all of these would end.

Anyways, please leave a review! I'd like to know what you guys think so far ^3^

once again, orz


	6. Chapter 6: Neonina: The Miracle Worker

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

"How did you—" she asked as the room came to a abrupt halt.

"Pfft. Who do you think you're talking to?" Reborn said matter-of-factly.

"oh. Of course, the greatest hitman you'll ever encounter," Neonina said, recovering. "But... really, how?"

"Never underestimate my speed and figure out the rest." The arcobaleno replied.

The witch sighed, "and to think I was fast already..."

"Miss _serpente sotto mentite spoglie_." Chin said aloud, "isn't that, _serpent in disguise_?"

Neonina gritted her teeth. "Well, yeah..."

"oh, I remember," Badru recognized chuckling from where he was concealing his aura from the corner to avoid making anybody faint.

"B-badru?" Aster reached out concerned as well as the others.

"Little giraffe should not never mind thee," Badru said gently batting away Aster's hand while slowly revealing himself more.

"I have not seen thee for about four hundred years," Badru greeted walking(or maybe drifting? *smirk) towards the newcomer, "is thee fine all these years?"

"_Fine_? You'd think I'd be fine stuck in limbo chatting with sluggys in the lake just to pass time?" Neonina half-heartedly glared while trying not to smile over seeing someone from the past.

Everybody's jaws dropped(or maybe some exceptions, and we know who that is, ne?). NOBODY... EVER. Has insulted the leader of the Duka clan like that as casually.

Aster was in the middle of the process of getting his needles when unexpectedly, "Giraffe- chan, maybe you should be better off keeping those pointy needles to yourself or maybe you want me to accompany you to miss seamstress to give those back?" Neonina said raising her eyebrow unnecessarily.

Aster abruptly returned his needles back to where it belonged as though nothing even happened though the pink tinge betrayed that. "You..." Aster said warningly with a glare. Neonina's upper lip twitched up in amusement before returning to her conversation with Badru.

"You're alive then?"

"I see you are too,"

"Why call Tsuna a werewolf?"

"You know the answer to that,"

"FINE. You people live in ignorism... wait, aren't you vampires?"

"We are, child,"

"I know right?"

"Yes, I know you know,"

"Good,"

Nodding to each other in contentment, Badru returned to his sulking in the corner while Neonina gathered the attention she wanted by conjuring an overstuffed pouf out of thin air and sitting on it crossing her legs.

"That's one hell of a conversation, man," Naito commented while gaping.

"Heh." Neonina absently replied.

"I do believe. That all of us still wants an explanation. Though, I believe that there is an exception," Chin spoke up after recovering while looking at the Duka Boss head. Badru nodded in agreement as he returned to whatever he was doing to pass the time.

Neonina sighed as she said, "No helping it then, you know the meaning of _serpente sotto mentite spoglie_I believe?"

Nodding of heads flooded the room.

"Thank goodness I don't have to repeat myself," Neonina sighed in relief looking disgusted by the meaning herself.

"So, who are you?" Moriggan asked cautiously.

Neonina smiled. "Well, if you could look in history books in the wizarding world... you could see my name as second evil sorcerer ever known"

"My name is taboo. Utter my name and fear shall be seen simultaneously. And I made sure of that."

"Getting back to business, I only bear a few words to say."

"I am not to take orders from lowly people," Reborn said leaning against a wall.

Neonina raised an eyebrow, "will anything make you?"

"I think you should have known that,"

"Even if I say something earth shattering?"

Reborn stopped in surprise. Nobody, NOBODY has ever EVER tried to blackmail him. Narrowing his eyes he asked slowly, "may I ask what it is...?"

Neonina cleared her throat as she straightened her back, "Welllll... I do know somebody is STILL a virgin up to this day—"

"What is it?" Reborn snapped in a heartbeat. The normally composed arcobaleno was... FLUSTERED?

_Just who is this person?_Was everyone's thought as they continued to gape at the miracle worker who was grinning like a maniac who was the mysterious person called Neonina.

so so SORRY GUYS! i was being a lazy ass and was writing things halfheartedly. sorry if i took so much time to upload. things are going tough at my end and my teachers show no mercy. so i hope you understand guys... so for now... OWARI!


	7. Chapter 7: Wind Guardian

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

"Then shall I state my request?" Neonina asked politely. You could feel the dark aura Reborn was emitting. Well, at least now, everybody learned that he hates being blackmailed.

"If we could afford it... yes, you may," Hotaru said after thinking about it thoroughly.

Neonina smiled, "Thank you. Well, please make Tsunayoshi happy," she emphasis on the word _happy_.

"Wait. He IS happy," Xanxus growled. Neonina's eyes narrowed on her coffee that she had conjured shortly after sitting on her pouf. "He's not."

Everyone was stunned. Tsunayoshi was enjoying his life as far as they know... isn't he? Or are those smiles when he bakes and when he sees his family... fake?

"No," was the answer, and it came from Neonina herself. "Those are genuine, mind you, but if dark memories are buried VERY deep into one's mind, that person will eventually forget all about it. But of course... it does not mean that they are gone... forever. A single mention of it will be enough to wipe off a person's smile at once. I don't know how Tsuna manages it... but, believe me if he says that it's all in the past... Hayato—" Gokudera straightened his back in surprise at being called, "slap him for me,"

Those who could read between the lines and knew the reason why Gokudera slaps his Boss at times knew very well what it meant, _he's pushing himself too much again_.

"And also... please be careful not to mention it to me also," the last words came out as a whine.

"May I ask why?" Gokudera asked cautiously.

Sangia slapped Gokudera at the back of his head for lack of tack.

But Neonina answered anyway, "To make it short, I DO bear most of his pain—"

"Wait— no one can do that. There was this time years ago when Tsuna tried to bear this girl called Wayra's pain and he has been extra grumpy since," Gokudera cut in

"Ah. But Tsuna IS a sky guardian and I'M not," Neonina said shaking her head.

"Then, what ARE you?"

Neonina showed everyone her melancholic smile again, "Me? I am a wind guardian"


	8. Chapter 8: True or False?

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

Xanxus threw his head back to bark a laugh. "A wind guardian?" he gasped in between laughs. Then he suddenly turned serious," never heard of one, are you fucking messing with me?"

Chin sent a sharp glare at Xanxus' direction.

Xanxus just replied with an amused twitch of the lip as if mocking the glare.

Hotaru noticed the glaring contest and decided to help her husband win.

Xanxus gave one final mocking smirk in their direction before...

"So, care to explain?" asked papa Paolo politely.

Neonina looked up. "Hmmm..."

"I have a large memory, emotional, spiritual and energy capacity. Any wind guardian does. We have a larger bank than to what is considered average, thus, making us capable of shouldering other people's sufferings. Did I answer your questions?" the question was directed to Gokudera getting the man caught unawares.

But instead of answering, Gokudera crossed his arms as if he's deep in thought.

"There is still one... " Gokudera mumbled.

"How come Reborn knew you when you're like over four centuries old?"

Everybody started to agree about what Gokudera said while the person in question looked up at the ceiling then... smiled?

It was a creepy one but nonetheless, it was a smile as if she was reminicsing something really dark but was still able to smile over it.

"_serpente sotto mentite spoglie_? Meh, it's just something that came up in the newspaper centuries ago. And about your question on how Reborn knew me? No big surprise really. He's good on information gathering you know..." Neonina mumbled absently.

Then, it was time for Reborn to frown. "It wasn't too hard to get information on you, you know. There were lots of old newspaper clippings of you in the Vongola attict. And they go way back four hundred years ago."

Neonina nodded, "Yes, it is true I myself kept newspapers about me. There was even an issue that _only_ talked about me! Well, what do you know? I'm famous... not in a good way though," she said as she grimaced.

"I do think that the others have the privilege of knowing what you are Neonina," said Reborn darkly.

"Oi, don't you think the word 'what' is a little strong?" Dino asked.

"Hmm... I don't think so..." Neonina herself mused. Now, the congregation is now more curious than ever. "hn, see for yourself," she said as she tossed two newspapers from to the surprised hands of papa Paolo.

Papa Paolo looked at the cover of the newspaper and saw a moving picture of Neonina looking out the picture with vehemonous rage and... pure satisfaction? Anyways, every now and then there's a flash of red seen in her eyes that he thought he just imagined it. There was an article below the picture and papa Paolo decided to read it aloud.

"Mass Murder in different countries in a span of an hour. Neonina, a gifted witch with a mysterious past has been rumored to be the person behind the scenes. 'Yes, I'm afraid that the rumor is true. No matter how much I want to deny this fact. She had been the brightest and strongest student I've ever met. Never had I seen a student with that kind of determination. And her parents had given such great contribution to us! Never would anyone imagined that their own suppling would be the one to return such miserable life to us once again," Said Minister of Magic. I reminded him about her failing grade in divination and history of magic but the Minister waved them away saying that those had not been his strong points either and that had little to do with true success. 'There had been many evidences against her that we had found. Slytherins say that they find her on the couch muttering darkly while reading a book about dark arts. They found out soon enough that the couch was off-limits when she she broke several bones of sixth year when he had ignored her when she said to keep off the couch and continue to loudly complain about first years whose heads get to big for their hats. Witnesses say that the victim was hurriedly accompanied to the hospital wing after the commotion they said that she picked up her things and glared around the room then said, 'oops. I think my head _got too big for my hat..?_' luckily, the damage on the student was fixed and he was up and about the next week. The weird thing is that the sixth year pleaded with the witnesses to keep quiet about it, the sixth year had been a bully and that pretty much insured the quietness of the situation. When we asked the victim why he said so, he said that he was afraid of Neonina and what she will do next to him if word got out. Another was when my under-secretary inspected the school, she reported Neonina carrying a long L shaped metal that released another metal that she fired on her slashing her cheek resulting blood to drip out. Further investigations say that it had been a muggle invention called 'rifle' and that it can kill. Ever since then, she kept going back to the school watching over Neonina like a hawk. She even filed a case against her on attempting murder. But Neonina countered that there was nothing on the school rules prohibiting on carrying muggle arms in the campus and that it was just an accident that she had pulled the trigger. I had no choice but to put the case in the trash. My under-secretary reported that she had been going to dark places that are definitely not suited for her age. But Neonina answered again that it was still on school grounds and that if the Admin didn't want students in the dungeons, they better put up off-limits signs on them. She was also sent to the dungeons to get a beating whenever she performed misdemeanor. The creepy part though was that whenever she is sent, the dungeon keeper usually sees a glint of red in her eyes and a rather creepy smile. It only lasts for a while though, he says that he quickly adds that he may have been only imagining it.

"The strongest evidence though was that after she finished school, she had refused all offers of work and mysteriously vanished. Some people say that they sometimes see a person that looks exactly like her among the shady people who visit knockturn alley. There are lot more but since I really have to go home to my wife now, I would say that if she is the mastermind... I wouldn't blame her much. Not after what the wizarding world had done against her. Yes, the whole wizarding world. Families shouldn't have supported this campaign and I should have filed an order about banning the prohibitation of mixed blood long ago. Really, I just don't see the point of contiuing the madness of this anymore. I think I wouold gotten mad if I were Neonina. Everybody would have been if their," Papa Paolo began to shift through the other pages looking for some kind of continuation but couldn't find any.

"What happened?" Chin asked form where he was listening intently.

"The page had been ripped off," he replied, brows furrowed.

As if that was a silent cue, everybody looked at Neonina.

Xanxus had a gleam of respect for Neonina in his eye.

Mukuro was being... Mukuro. Meaning he looks as if he doesn't care. After all, they had been together in limbo and there was a lot of time when they could've exchanged conversations with each other.

Reborn was still looking at her darkly.

Papa Paolo looked up from the newspaper to her face in disbelief.

While the others just stared in blank shock.

All of their thoughts was the same, _Impossible..._

*sigh finally, one chapter done. I finally managed to get off my lazy ass and work on this. It's longer than the previous chapters but not longer than the first ones. Hey guys, I hope you're satisfied. :|

Meh, Istill have to work on my other story. If you don't get it, read whatever is written on my profile. Because I forgot what's written there. Anyway, requests are welcome. And I really will appreciate any reviews, comments, bla bla.

Soooooo... I guess, this chapter's rant is done.

Orange out!


	9. Chapter 9: The Letter and Aquarius

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

"Yes, pretty impossible. Ain't it?" a new voice said.

Everybody turned sharply at the source. There, standing with her arms crossed, was another girl. She has straight hair unlike Neonina's wavy one, and pretty much as perfect as her. And also, unlike Neonina's black cloak, she wore a white long-sleeved polo that has been folded up to her elbows.

But one person doesn't seem to notice... Neonina herself. Instead, she was staring blankly into space.

The stranger walked towards Neonina and jabbed her a few times. Again, she doesn't seem to notice which was odd itself.

"Tch. I can't believe you fell for this," she suddenly said.

By now everybody was taken aback, did it mean that everything in the newspaper had been false?

Reborn had also experienced the same, he'd never been wrong... okay, maybe at times he did miscalculate, but those had been times when he'd been not 100 percent sure and unlike the situation here...

But now, _like_ Neonina, she seemed to see through their thoughts.

"No, the information had been true, so stop panicking Reborn, on the other hand..."

Reborn bristled at the special mention and the word "panic" he _never_panics. But nonetheless, he seemed to have taken slight interest, "are you a mind reader?"

And again, she showed likeliness to Neonina, "_Mind reader?_No way," she said as if she was on the brink of laughter. Then now, unlike Neonina she turned serious in a span of 0.5 seconds, "Getting back, you actually _believed_her guilty facade? Or how she _regretted_ what she did? _Come on_!" she added in a desperate tone.

But everyone was too shocked by the abrupt turn of events to comment. The girl just shrugged then reached for something inside Neonina's cloak. Again, she doesn't seem to notice that someone was invading her personal space. Before anyone could move, the girl had somehow successfully got a flimsy piece of paper from the dregs in Neonina's coat and tossed it to Sawada the First's hands.

"Read it," she said.

"_Oi, whoever you are,_

_You've got to be pretty smart to find out that this thing's not the real me._

_If you got this accidentally, forget whatever you had read or else I'll happily aid you into forgetting._

_Oh, and kindly stuff this note back to the impostor's cloak... or in her mouth._

_I really don't care since that's not me._

_P.S. OR you can be Aquarius. If you are, read below. If not and you still read it... I'll have to settle to hating you for now since the stupid clone doesn't know how to handle a fight._

"_Dear Aquarius,_

_You probably don't know this but I, as your beautiful cousin, cannot stand the idea of keeping you in the dark no longer so I'll try to make this short and sweet. YOU'RE AN ETERNAL KILLJOY. Honestly, you always have to butt in whenever I try to find some sort of entertainment. I really have no idea why you like to squeeze in your rather sphere head in my business. Oh, and don't forget that you still owe me that bacon slice. I do not forget the important things. So you better pay up if you don't want your pretty bangs cut off together with that just 3 inches below shoulder level hair of yours. And I'm serious about making that into a rug, I'm telling you._

_P.S. please don't strangle me._

_Love,_

_Neonina"_

Chin looked up after he finshed to see the twitching face of the girl as if she wants to strangle somebody, **now.**

The only thing Chin can say at the moment was, "So... you're Aquarius?"


	10. Chapter 10:Hotaru's Guardian

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

**AND ALSO! WATCH OUT FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. I PROMISE THEY'RE COMING OUT REAL SOON. :))**

"My head, is _not _a sphere. And yes, I am Aquarius," the girl, Aquarius, said clamly... as she could.

Yamamoto couldn't help it, he laughed. Who knew that a person who was able to commit such a crime could be so... playful? Thick- faced? He couldn't put his finger on it, but it's there. Matsu, being closest to Yamamoto, saw for himself what made his lover laugh and found himself chuckling over it too. Soon, everybody was found smiling over the matter. Even Reborn's lip was curved upward for a while but then, soon hidden under his poker face. The only person that doesn't seem amused was Aquarius. And it wasn't that hard to identify the cause... when she was just insulted in front of everybody(she is currently trying to burn a hole on the paper with her glare).

Finally, she was able to regain her composure as she said, her chin tilted up as if she was trying to speak to someone whose level is higher than hers, "Stop messing with me, Neonina! Just come on out and spit out all bullshit you want to say,"

"Oh geez, you speak like an old lady. There's always a limit somewhere, don't do this, don't do that, you're full of shit... and there you go complaining about being called a killjoy," a voice very much like Neonina's was heard. They looked at the source of the voice and sure enough, there she was leaning against a wall. She tossed back her side bangs from where it was covering her eyes only to find it back from where it was before, only it wasn't blocking her eyes anymore.

Neonina stepped forward towards where Aquarius was standing and opened her mouth to ask, "the thing that has me curious here Aquarius... is to why you're here," Now it was time for the other's retort, "What? And I can't get to slack my ass off just like what you're doing? You know, I could ask you the same thing. You, who still has to manage your job always finds the time to slouch around. While I, who already finished what I was supposed to do still has to watch over you to, make sure you don't do anything stupid!"

"Of course you're already finished. You made sure you only have one world to take care of, you cheat," Neonina accused. Aquarius gave an exasperated sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't cheating? I just, unlike you, made more specification as to where my limits are bounded so that I don't have to stress myself out in a single moment. With this, I can take a break every once in a lifetime,"

"You still cheated," Neonina said, defiant.

"Just shut up. You're just pissed because you didn't think about that first."

"What are you talking about?" asked an intrigued Reborn. He was taking note every movement they made. Reborn never took well to strangers who had a bad reputation.

Neonina made a face, "A cheating wind guardian named Aquarius,"

"There's more of your kind?"

"Uhh, yeah. Usually those who are extremely perfect," she replied. "and it's only good that we are perfect. That way, we may be able to store in the miseries of those we are entitled to protect in our own space for extra precaution,"

Reborn, satisfied with the information nodded in acceptance. "Umm... so if Neonina's charge is Papa, may I know who you support, Aquarius?" Hotaru asked out of pure curiousity.

Aquarius smiled at Hotaru and replied simply, "You"

O-O-O-O-O-O

Okay... I'm not sure about the spelling of curiousity. Is the second 'u's supposed to be there? I dunno. :P

Sorry for any spelling, grammatical errors. The spell check stuff in Microsoft word won't work. Maybe it hates me?

I know I've been kind of revolving the story around Neonina here. But please be patient with me! I'm almost at the part when we actually get to see Tsuna. And what I will write in the future chapters will be a surprise and unexpected. But I really have to make do with making my OC's as the hot topic so that the future chapters will actually make sense and get Reborn off of Neonina's back.


	11. 11 Neonina's endless supply of trash

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

Hotaru blinked many times. "Me?" "You." Aquarius confirmed.

"But aren't you supposed to be working on me or something…?" Hotaru asked. Aquarius raised her eyebrow, "Been there, done that." Now, it was Hotaru's turn to be confused, "But I didn't feel.. anything," she mumbled with a blush. Aquarius just chuckled, "Of course you did, you already came to terms with how you stand, who and what would make you happy, whatever came your way… what else would you ask for? And I guess you're asking when I had finished working on you…?" Hotaru closed her mouth to confirm that it was just the thing that she was going to ask, "Remember that incident when Vongola and Lionesse merged?" Hotaru nodded. "That was it. Do you think you were able to sort out your feelings by yourself? Or come to terms that you're going to live full time as a girl now? Dear, I had to fortify you. I spent restless hours hurrying while trying to make sure you would be able to take the pressure and take right decisions… and I guess I have to apologize for if I failed to give you a more pleasant life," But Hotaru was too speechless to respond. And Aquarius herself had nothing more to say. And that was the time that showed that Neonina could actually care.

"Why don't we get over this by drinking coffee and settling in a room?"

Chin, Hotaru, Reborn, Xanxus , Mukuro, Badru, Dino, Papa Paolo, Autumn, Tonno, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo were there. Either glaring, tensed, nonchalant, curious, carefree… the room was mixed with so much emotions that a normal person wouldn't be able take the pressure. Everybody sat in either a proper or relaxed posture; Neonina and Aquarius were the only ones who stood.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to ask…?" Neonina started. She raised an eyebrow that no one raised their hand nor made a sound which was then answered by Reborn, "We all heard your story. As long as you do nothing to harm the family… the First decided to leave you to your vices,"

"Then why did you have to ask more?" she asked, raising the other brow in succession. This time, it was Chin who answered, "We wanted to clear some things… I hope you're not angry" but as he looked up to see Neonina's face, he noticed that it was far from angry so he decided it safe to continue, "and it case you're wondering how we heard, when you were fighting with Hibari; he had carefully attached a small transmitter on your robe,"

"Hmm… that's smart," Neonina absently commented. "And talking about Hiba—" the rest of the statement was cut off as the door suddenly opened with a bang… and a really pissed Hibari standing in the doorway. His gaze slowly swept around the room and as it landed on Neonina, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, fuck I'm dead," Neonina sweatdropped, and somehow managing to smile. "Annoying carnivore…" Hibari growled as he raised his tonfas. But as he was about to strike, he suddenly turned around to leave, "We'll settle your misbehavior some other time."

Now it was Hotaru's turn to sweatdrop, "How were you able to do that? And he even acknowledged you carnivore!"

"Some things should never be asked," Neonina winked.

Aquarius rolled her eyes as she said, "Stop telling them bullshit Neonina. Just get on with what you want to say."

Neonina reached into her robe to get something while also throwing away things to the floor that wasn't what she was aiming for. Everything was so scattered that Dino had the grace to be curious on how much her robe can actually hold until he noticed that a small hourglass had rolled next to Don Martelli's ankle.

Autumn reached down to pick it up to inspect it when Neonina looked up and saw her in the act of doing so it didn't help that she suddenly said in a loud voice making everyone snap their heads at her direction, "If you touch that, your hand would rot in five days!"

Surprised, Autumn let out a small shriek as she dropped the glass. Aquarius glared at Neonina as she smacked her in the head in the process while saying to Autumn, "Don't worry it won't." But the damage was done. The hourglass shattered and the sand inside spread everywhere on the floor. "What's going to happen now?" Autumn asked nervously as she scooted a bit farther away from the mess. Neonina was about to shrug her shoulders when her eyes bulged as she looked at the broken pieces of glass. Then it narrowed as she put on a rather forced smile, "Shiit… now I'm really fucked. Aquarius you—" the rest of her words were cut off as another smoke filled up the room then disappeared leaving Aquarius to be the only person in the room standing and not in shock.

"What happened?" Papa Paolo asked. Aquarius looked really annoyed. She scratched her head, closed her eyes in frustration before opening them again and finally answering, "the one the girl dropped is something called a time turner. If I am right, she was able to get it by barging into the ministry and illegally taking possession of that. It was still being developed into perfection then. But I don't think she really intended to bring that along.. I think it only came to be in her pocket because she had accidentally grabbed it in the chaos. And as I said, it's still not perfected… and I really don't know how more fucked up it would be if it was broken."

"What will happen to—" Dino asked. But was distracted by another puff of smoke appearing. It didn't reveal the Neonina they currently knew. But this one had to be much younger.

Short messy hair tied up, a dirty nightgown, wide dilated eyes and a trembling body that held on to a gun…

That was what they saw instead.


	12. Chapter 12: A short peek of History

A/N: EDIITTTTTTTTT::::: (1/3/12)

IMPORTANTTTTTTTT

NAH. I'M SERIOUS PLEASE READ.

So, you guys remember the time I said that I was going to rewrite this? I JUST DIDDDDD WHOOOOO. Okay… so. There. I strongly advise reading the whole thing from the very start. I made modifications that MIGHT affect the story as a whole. So please.. just do J

It's better ( I think) actually. It focuses less on my OC. Which I hope makes her less mary-sue. Which I think would do good for OC haters out there.

I'm putting up this notice on every chapter just to make sure…

There the little girl knelt, trembling, holding a gun, eyes dilated. The people who were in the room were in shock. The girl had the same physical appearance as Neonina.. could it be?

Then Neonina started to look around, eyes as wide as ever. It was Papa Paolo who finally got the courage to talk, "Little girl, what are you doing here?"

Her head snapped to the direction of the voice startled, "I… I d-don't k-know!" Then Aquarius, finally getting the idea snapped, "Neonina, what happened?"

"_Are first kills supposed to be like that?"_

Autumn's eyes went wide like some of the others. To think that young as she was, she was already capable of killing?

"I don't really know… how. It just came to me that those people should be.. gone… I know I'm supposed to be traumatized right now… but I can't find it in myself to be… it's like.. I know that this is meant to be for me…" she mumbled as she slowly stood up and raised her head. "I feel… _terrific. _Like something heavy was lifted from my shoulders when I fired the trigger. I don't know if I want to do this again any sooner, but I can't promise not to do it again if it is needed." She finally stated straight.

Yamamoto glanced at Neonina's eyes as he felt a nerve struck within him. Those eyes were starting to dull and they have that same look to them that are frighteningly familiar. Those eyes were what marked a natural born hitman. But before he could comment on it, another puff of smoke appeared and this time, showing Neonina in her teens.

"Stop bothering me you ugly fuck—" Neonina snarled, her teeth bared. Not until Aquarius came behind her and smacked her head. She sharply turned her head then her eyes widened in sudden realization, "Aquarius? I thought you were having Charms.. and you look older. Where are we?" "Question is, what fuck- up did you do again?" Aquarius snarled digging her knuckles in. "I almost gunned down that old shitty excuse for a human. Good thing for her I missed her nose. Her cheek was only grazed…"

As she was saying this, the people around her straightened up in their seats. Now they were going to know about what happened in the incident in the newspaper.

"..served her right for threatening me to give out information on the family. Like hell I'd say shit… then giving a cheap shot about my blood status? Well, one thing. I'm not shy about my blood, it doesn't make me weaker than what I can achieve so she can fuck her own ass," she finished in distaste.

Xanxus looked at her skeptically then smirked to himself. Maybe seeing her wouldn't be so bad…

Another puff of smoke and she was gone. This time, showing what looked closer to what she looked like before the hour glass shattered. This one, was lounging rather loosely on the floor sipping on a cup of tea. She looked around after gently laying down the cup on her lap then said, "I think I remember this room from before and I think I don't need to be reminded on what to do…" as she surveyed the room again until they landed on Aquarius.

"I finally got the chance to let them fuck themselves," she said as she smiled. "You're on the run." Aquarius concluded. "Uh-ah. I'm not running. I'm just evading whenever they get too close for my comfort," she defended. "Are you done?" Aquarius asked. Unlike from before, she didn't get a quick response, but nonetheless, she got one, "Yes… I talked to Primo about it. If he wants me to stand by the Tenth. I would. I owe him a lot, and it'd be such a shameless fuck for me to ignore it."

"So how are you going to do come over?"  
"I don't know… maybe I'll just let go of my flame?"  
"That's stupid."  
"Yeah, I know. But it's worth a try… and I also need to drop by and piss Ricardo off by letting him keep my shit one last time… well, within the restrictions of this path anyway."

Another puff of smoke. Only this time, nobody was there.

Finally letting curiosity get the better of her, Hotaru asked, "Forgive me, if this may sound offensive, but shouldn't you have known what was going on with her as her cousin?" Aquarius wrinkled her nose as if she was expecting it, but answered anyway, "I'm a little ashamed that I don't know what was going on with her. We were after all second cousins, so we were not too close. When we were at school, I did my job just as she minded her own. Though, we stand up for each other when the other is a little too deep in trouble. The only times where in we could call it actually getting together was whenever we go home for the holidays and summer also, when we were in limbo."

"Actually, we weren't even raised in the same place. I was just called to Italy on my own, I guess. My parents were worried, but not too much after I showed them what I'm actually capable of. Well, I was half Japanese, so I still had an accent when I got there. The first time we met, I saw her and said 'hello' in my native accent. That was the first time in my life I actually had the urge to punch someone in the face."

"Why?"

"That was also the first time somebody mistook my greeting of 'hello' with 'ero' as a sexual word," she groaned as she face palmed. Hotaru can't help but chuckle at the statement and so did the rest of the room.

But it soon died when the person they were talking about appeared out of nowhere.

"Did I miss anything?" Neonina asked as she tilted her head to the side.

A pregnant pause answered her instead. So after a while, she just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'Fuck it.'

Crouching down as she gathered her things that had rolled off God-knows-where she said, "So, as I was saying—"

But before another word got out from her mouth, another puff of smoke appeared… albeit now, what could be seen was a small figure of a child.

A child who had poufy brown hair.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo... =))))))) here's a double upload of ultra short chapters.

Guess who would be the center of attention now :)))) hint, hint. brown haiirrrrrr :3


	13. Chapter 13: He's just a child!

The child shook his head for a while before blinking his unaturally wide and clear eyes as it looked at them. Unexpected it may be, but the child seemed to shake uncontrollably as its eyes did the same in a hauntingly familiar way.

"I-I'm sorry, b-b-but did I-I c-cause some kind of t-t-trouble?" the child stuttered. Something seemed to click inside Hotaru's mind as she quietly approached the nervous- wrecked figure. Said figure turned around the same time she finally got near enough as to not startle the child. "Maman?" the child asked with much hope. Hotaru's eyes widened as her brows raised in mild shock for the reference. The boy cringed as he noticed this reaction and went back to his stuttering state, "U-umm… I'm s-sorry. Umm.. Eh… I t-thought you were my M-maman. Y-you look s-so like h-her—" but before the stutter finished, Hotaru decided to settle some things first, "Uh… May I ask you what your name is…?" she stated cautiously.

At the kind words, the small child seemed to gain some kind of confidence as he replied comprehensibly, "They call me Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, Ma'am. Maman calls me her dear 'Tsu-kun' as most people call me Loser— umm…" Tsuna began to look around the room in panic once again, stunning Auburn eyes begging for some kind of miracle as he noticed that he was being the center of attention. When everything remained still and quiet, as no one had wished to interrupt his introduction, his eyes began to moist as fat tears started to collect in his brown crystal pair. The sight of it had been undeniably irresistible as though seeing something like a tear on such a cherub face was a crime. Hotaru looked helpless as she had absolutely nothing in mind to stop such a situation. Even the usually calm and collected Badru looked like he didn't know what to do in cases like these as well.

Fortunately, Neonina had stepped up to the mini-Tsuna and calmly put her hand atop his small shoulder which caused him to hiccup in slight surprise over the action. Tsuna faced Neonina instead as she blinked at Hotaru in a quiet favor to sit back on her chair. The small gaggle (except for Aquarius who showed no inkling to being interested) had instensified their focus on the pair now, curious to what the female would put into action.

Tsuna opened his lithe mouth to probably start in another incoherent babble. But the other started to open her mouth and easily drowned out the small voice, "Ne, Tsu-kun. No, no, dear, I want you to shut up now. My name is Neonina… Yeah, you can call me Nee-san, whatever. As you may have noticed, I am clearly the most gorgeous in residence in this room—" Aquarius let out a funny little noise from her spot which sounded something like a grunt of disgust. "Oh shut it." Neonina snapped. Neonina seemed to gain the effect she wanted though, Tsuna had started to softly giggle behind his hands as his eyes were cleared of the tears that had previously threatened to fall; the tension had quite lessened at the sound of musically endearing laughter coming from the small brunette. She smiled in triumph as she continued, "Yeah well, okay so I guess I'll just shut up about that too. In case you're wondering where you are, you're somewhere in the middle of Vegas. It doesn't matter why or how. But in a matter of seconds… maybe mintues you'll return back home. Which reminds me now, what were you doing before you stumbled upon here?"

It had been quite some shock for them as they witnessed the mini-Tsuna blindly accept the reason Neonina had stated.

"…I was just wanting to go to the new playground which had just opened up two blocks away then some bullies chased after me so I couldn't go there anymore and then I suddenly appeared here—" Tsuna stated with childish innocence. The other looked eager to listen to the small child but her eyes seemed far from that as if calculating something else. When Tsuna had finished, she gushed at him with such passion that made the others blink repeatedly. Neonina's impression on them had been cold and manipulative… to think that she could reveal such a persona because of Tsuna was as unexplainable as seeing a horse sit on the ground. They looked at Aquarius who shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'It's normal' while Neonina continued to coo over the overly adoring child in front of her. Reborn chanced a side glance at Xanxus who totally looked disgruntled. He had grown to love the mature and responsible Tsuna. He didn't mean to get that wrong, he knew the man loved his former student as a whole and nothing could break that. But he was also aware that Xanxus by no means, can stand such childish affection. Back when Xanxus had been together with Tsuna who had then been disguised under the name of Lazarus had proven that. Reports said that Xanxus looked ready to throw something due to the juvenile behaivor his supposed lover was displaying because of… unnatural circumstances. Still, for whatever reason it may be, the disgruntleness could not be lessened, the professional hitman suspected that the constant smirks he was getting from the tenth mist guardian had fueled that.

Another puff of smoke, and the small Tsuna was gone. Everybody was quiet, not sure on what to say. Finally breaking out of his reverie, Chin asked to no one in particular, "Will he be able to remember that this had happened?" Reborn narrowed his eyes. Indeed, that question was what he had been trying to grasp the whole time. If so, why did he not hear anything like such when he was torturing—ahem, tutoring Tsuna?

Aquarius answered, "No. He can't. It isn't because of his age or his immaturity at the moment. It's because the guardian didn't will him to remember. You can ask Hotaru yourselves; Hey, Hotaru. Do you remember me at all?" Hotaru looked quite appalled at the question, she was entirely sure she had not seen anything quite like her ever. "No…?" she answered tentatively.

Aquarius nodded once and continued, "See? She doesn't remember _anything _at all. And just when I had only visited you a few days ago…" Hotaru looked very confused right now. She definitely haven't met this woman before at all! What is this that Aquarius was saying?

"…Don't panic Hotaru. Usually, when I visit you, I let the memories of me go back to you so that you won't act like such an oblivious buffoon like what's happening to you right now. Moreover, memories of this conversation would likely go down the drain as well the moment I leave your presences. But though as much I'd like to do that, I can't find myself to do so since other people had witnessed our conversation. Going with that, would you like to receive the memories back?"

Hotaru had enough of this mess. She was starting to think that she was going out of her mind. So as she nodded in acceptance, Aquarius commanded her to close her eyes. And as Hotaru did…

"_Auntie Aquarius? Is that you?" a small Hotaru whispered. The small figure was curled up into a ball from which he was sobbing into. Aquarius had settled herself beside the small boy. With that being done, the boy had started another wave of tears and began spluttering out his woes in between large gulps of sobs. "E-everybody is… sad! D-dad won't c-come back they said. They a-also said that t-they were starting t-to lose h-hope. M-mom was c-crying and I didn't k-know what t-to do! T-they also said that A-auntie K-kyoko's d-dead a-and—" _

"_Hush, Hotaru," Aquarius softly said. "I know of everything that has been happening. Yes,the current state of things had been quite a shock but I assure you that everything would be back to normal once things had settled out for everybodyand you'll going to be the cause of that. Nothing could stand in your way for sure—" she bit back her lips as if preventing from saying something but finally relented nonetheless."Even though I am your guardian Hotaru, some things are still not quite clear. You hated your father, yes?" _

_Hotaru hiccuped violently at that and with some gathered vigor he said firmly, "I do _not _hate Dad! I like him very much, he takes care of all my uncles and aunties and bakes cookies and pastries for all my friends and—" "Do not be a fool Hotaru!" Aquarius snapped with a much stronger vigor causing the other to hiccup once again. _

"_You are very much scared of him. You are _terrified _of him. You bear with such instances in thought that you had to be strong! I am very disappointed in you my dear. I would have been okay with it if you would have simply admitted you were scared. But to hide it behind such a pathetic little mask… You are scared of chains and the mere sound of them. I know that you always hear such whenever Tsunayoshi is near… but you must know, he loves you very much as much as he loves your brothers and sisters. It's very hard not to go with what your Auntie Neonina says and believes with the people surrounding Tsunayoshi. I shall talk to you again when you have gotten rid of such patheticness child," she shot an incredulous look at the child frozen in incredible shock. With only the sounds of her heels scraping the ground to aid the thought of her still being there young Hotaru desided to waste no time._

"_Please don't leave me! I-I'll try my best to correct what I've done—" Hotaru called out desperately. Aquarius' steps halted as she looked over her shoulder coldly. "Of course I cannot leave you. You are my charge and there's nothing that could change matter how much I—" "But you'll wait for me…?" Hotaru managed to whisper out. At this, Aquarius' eyes softened and her tone had gone back to its soft and gentle tone, " Yes… though I still cannot deny that this conversation had me caught off balance; after a while I would go back to working in the shadows until you have proven yourself to me once again." _

_And with a swish of her cloak and a loud cracking sound she was gone leaving a determined child in her wake."_

* * *

**A/N: aaaand this probably marks the last chapter of this story you might ever get from me. I'm sorry to the few who had favorited this and added it in their subscriptions list... but I just can't put into words the idea for this story anymore. I tried a while ago but nothing would come and I'm afraid that if I pushed it, it would be terrible and I'll officially be the worst author ever. I got a lot planned in my mind for this but it just can't make itself into reality through being typed out. I'd like to extend my apology to Tsokate (or whatever her/his name is. I'm so sorry, I forgot ;u; ) who made this story somehow possible as they gave me the idea for this. I hope I was able to satiate your feels somehow. If there are still questions regarding this story that you feel the need to strongly inquire about, feel free to contact me and I'll try to answer it. **


End file.
